


Get Off and Vote

by haztobegood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Face-Fucking, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, remember to vote, they're americans in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: Niall lets out a loud laugh, “Hey, listen to this. You know how elections are Tuesday? It says the Babeland on the edge of campus is giving out free toys to the first 100 people that show their ‘I Voted’ sticker.”“How patriotic.” Louis laughs. “Maybe I should go.”





	Get Off and Vote

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [post](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/184073497903/haztobegood-get-off-and-vote-by-haztobegood)

Niall lets out a loud laugh, “Hey, listen to this.” 

Louis looks up from his phone, where he’d been scrolling through his twitter feed while lying across the couch. It’s Sunday and of course he’s procrastinating because he has an essay due at 10 am tomorrow. Niall sits across from him. He’s reading the local free magazine he picks up every week from convenience store down the street. Louis always makes fun of him for reading a print magazine like an old person, but Niall argues that it’s a good way to find fun and free events to attend. As poor college students attending school at Columbia in New York City, they need to find as many free events to entertain themselves as possible. Louis wouldn’t admit it to Niall, but some of the events they’ve attended over the years because of that magazine were actually pretty cool, like adult night at the zoo or open mic nights at a hole-in-the-wall comedy joint they discovered during their junior year. 

“You know how elections are Tuesday? It says the Babeland on the edge of campus is giving out free toys to the first 100 people that show their ‘I Voted’ sticker.” 

“How patriotic.” Louis laughs. “Maybe I should go.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not? I’ve been meaning to buy a new toy new soon anyway. It would be good to mix it up a bit since I haven’t gotten laid in months.”

“TMI Tommo.” Niall shakes his head as he flips the page of the magazine.

\-----

Tuesday morning, Louis finds himself rolling out of bed at the ass-crack of dawn to make it to the polling place when it opens at 7 am. Louis doesn’t have class until after noon on Tuesdays so he usually sleeps in until at least 10 am. It amazes him what he will do for free stuff sometimes. At least he is doing his part as a responsible citizen by voting. It’s a midterm general election, so the turn out isn’t near that of a presidential election, but he still has to wait in line with all the people trying to cast their ballots before work. Half an hour later, a kind old gentleman instructs him on how to submit his ballot into the machine and hands him his ‘I voted’ sticker. 

With his sticker placed on his chest, Louis heads for the Babeland near campus. He has to take a bus to get to the far side of campus then walk three more blocks to the store. He hopes he makes it in time before they run out of the free toys. 

This early in the morning, the sidewalks are crowded with business people in suits rushing to their offices and students with backpacks rushing to campus. Louis rounds the corner and is surprised that there isn’t a line out the door for the free offer. He was guessing that many people would rush for the free offer and his chances would be slim. He enters the store and finds a line of just three people in front of him. The shop isn’t too crowded either, as most people choose to leave without shopping. The employees have set up an efficient system of shuffling the voters through the store to retrieve their promised freebie. 

When it’s his turn, Louis points to his red “I Voted” sticker on his chest. He sees that the box is almost empty as the employee reaches to the bottom before handing him a toy sealed in opaque black plastic. It feels like an average sized dildo, but Louis can’t complain with a free toy. He also figures that he might as well look around while he made the trip to the store. 

He’s digging through a clearance bin of assorted toys when the employee handing out the toys shouts “You’re voter 100! Congrats!” and presents the last of the free toys to the girl at the counter, whose blushing furiously at the extra attend brought to her. “That’s it everyone!” The employee announces to the two people waiting in line behind the girl. “Thanks for voting, but better luck next year.” 

“Fuck, just my luck.” The 101st person in line swears under his breath. Louis looks up to see who the unlucky customer is. Louis notices the long legs in tight black jeans first, then the ratty band tshirt, fitted to a slight frame and broad shoulders. His eyes trace up to a sharp jawline and a beautiful face. The man looks like he might’ve ran a few blocks to get to the shop based on his flushed cheeks and mess of curls, but he’s still one of the most beautiful people Louis has ever seen. The man hangs his head muttering something to himself and turn toward the door.

“Wait!” Louis blurts out “I’ll share mine.” then slaps a hand over his mouth when he realizes how wrong that came out. Sometimes he just has no filter. 

The man picks his head up and turns toward the voice that just called out. “Um… share?”

The employees behind the counter overheard Louis’ outburst and pause, comically frozen while waiting for the awkward encounter to play out. 

“I mean you can have mine.” Louis stretches out his hand holding the freebie. The awkwardness of the situation is palpable, but Louis just can’t seem to stop. He hates seeing such a beautiful face marred by disappointment. “I mean, If you really want. I was gonna buy something else anyway…Or you know, we could share, too, if you’re up for it.” 

“Thanks for the offer, but you earned it. I should’ve been earlier. And I’d take you up on the offer to share, but I usually need a few dates first.” The man winks.

“Well, we could go on a date then.” Louis offers, not missing a beat. “Are you free now?” 

“Now?” 

“Yes, now. Would you want to get coffee with me?”

“I guess I could. I don’t have class until later.”

“Awesome. Let’s go.” 

The employees behind the counter cheer as the two exit the shop.

\-----

They wander down the sidewalk until they find a small cafe. The aroma of roasted coffee beans and pastries baked fresh that morning wafts out of the shop as a businesswoman pushes the door open. They find an empty corner table after placing their order at the counter. 

After a brief moment of silence Louis breaks out into full-on laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“We’re on a date,” Louis gets out between laughs as he tries to collect himself. “And I don’t even know your name.” The man starts laughs with him at the realization that they’re two complete strangers on a date. “Sorry, I was a bit forward at the shop. Anyway, I’m Louis.” He reaches his hand over the table in introduction. 

“Nice to meet you, officially, Louis. I’m Harry.” It feels overly formal and awkward to be shaking hands with this person that he’d picked up at Babeland, but Louis’ never been one for normal so he takes it in stride.

Just then the waiter brings over their order, two lattes and two blueberry muffins. They thank the waiter and Louis begins to peel back the paper from his muffin. 

“So Harry, what brought you in to Babeland this morning.” Louis asks, for lack of a better conversational topic. Unfortunately the question came just as Harry took a sip of his latte.

Harry splutters, but manages to catch himself before spewing his drink across the table onto Louis. He grabs a napkin to wipe where the drink had dripped down his chin. “Sorry, I thought that would’ve been fairly obvious.”

“Oh, right I guess that should’ve been. So you voted?”

“Yep,” Harry points to the sticker on his chest. “I’ve tried to get the free dildo for the past three years, but haven’t managed to. This year I missed a train by seconds and as you know, was unlucky person 101. It’s the closest I’ve gotten.”

“It’s a shame, really. Bet you’d look good using it.” 

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Oh sorry, there I go talking without a filter again.” Louis tblushes.

“No it’s alright. I mean, your lack of a filter got us here on a date didn’t it?” 

“True, but it’s still probably weird for you.”

“Not too weird, just different from most first date conversations I’ve had.”

From there, the conversation flows freely, covering everything from sports they played to favorite Backstreet Boys songs. If someone asked what they’d talked about over the past hour and a half sitting in the cafe, Louis wouldn’t know. 

A text illuminates Louis’ phone and his eye catches the time. “Oh, it’s almost one. I have to leave for class. Are you free tonight?”

“Tonight?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, for that second date. I’m not a very patient person you know,” Louis smirks.

“I mean, you’d have to really impress me with another date.”

“Well, it might be hard to top Babeland and muffins, but I guess I can try,” Louis smirks. “Can I pick you up at 6?” 

\-----

“Niall!” Louis shouts as he rushes into their apartment. Niall is lounging on the couch watching some golf tournament on tv. 

“Yea?”

“You’ll never guess what I found at Babeland today.”

“You actually went and got the free dildo didn’t you?”

“Well, yes. But that’s only part of it. I found the most beautiful man ever.”

“Louis did you harass the poor man?”

“No I would never,” Louis mocks offense, placing a hand over his heart. “I just offered to share my dildo with him.”

“You what?”

In true dramatic form, Louis recounts his morning encounter to Niall. “He was number 101 and they didn’t have any left for him, and he just looked so sad Niall. So I meant to ask him if he wanted to have mine. But you know when I get nervous I can’t filter what I’m saying. So instead it came out as “Do you want to share mine?” And then, we went on a date”

“Let me get this right. You met a man at Babeland, offered to share a dildo, and then went on a date with him?”

“And we’re going on a second date tonight. Do you think I should wear my red shirt or that new black one I got?”

“Jesus, I don’t understand you sometimes. And wear the black one, you always wear the red.”

\-----

Louis was looking to impress, so he chose a quaint family owned italian restaurant not to far from his flat. He’d eaten there a few times when he was craving carbs and garlic and knew it would be a perfect place for their second date.

They walk down the street to Louis’ flat after leaving the restaurant. It takes a bit, as they are tipsy from the wine and high on lust, unable to keep their hands off each other for more than a few blocks at a time. Finally they reach Louis’ apartment, Louis leading the way up the stairs, swinging his hips just slightly more than necessary. 

Clothes hit the floor, leaving a trail behind the pair as the make their way to Louis’ bedroom. 

They’re both down to just their pants as he pulls Harry down to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. The toy from the shop is sitting on the edge of his bed right where he’d set it when he dropped off his bags after class. He reaches for the dildo, still wrapped, and hands it to Harry. “Let’s open it up and see what we’ve got to work with tonight, yeah?” He tears away the plastic to reveal swirls of red, white, and blue silicone in a lifelike shape. It’s average length and a bit thin in girth. Harry breaks into a full honking laugh as they take in the ridiculous colors. 

“Not quite what I’d been expecting.” Louis shrugs.

“Very patriotic, guess it’s a fitting gift to voters.” 

When they’ve recovered from the initial hilarity, Louis places a hand high on his thigh and leans close to whisper in his ear, “I want you to take off your pants and lay face up on the bed. Don’t touch yourself. I’m gonna wash this up quick, be right back.” He grabs the dildo from Harry’s palm and heads to the bathroom. 

Louis returns without his pants and sees Harry stretched across the middle of his bed, cock hard against his stomach. “Such a pretty sight, baby.” Louis walks over, grabbing lube and condoms from the bedside drawer. He crawls onto the bed and positions himself between Harry’s spread legs and admires the view. He catalogs the dark tattoos littering his chest and arms, admires the flexed muscles in his biceps and Harry stretches his arms above his head to hold onto the headboard. “You look amazing like that, maybe another time I’ll have to tie you up.” 

“I’d like that.” Harry says quietly as a blush spreads from his cheeks to chest at the thought of being tied up. 

“But for tonight I want you to be able to touch, take what you want.” Harry reaches a hand up around Louis’ neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Harry’s tongue traces Louis’ lips and the kiss turns more intense. 

Soon, Louis ruts down against Harry’s thigh and as Harry bucks up suddenly, Louis decides to go further. He pulls back, and sits on his heels. He reaches for the lube and coats his fingers. He teases, refusing to give in to Harry’s whines and moans until he finally hears a breathy “Please, Lou”. 

He takes his time waiting for Harry to begin rocking back onto his two fingers before Louis removes both and grabs the dildo. He adds some more lube and traces the tip against Harry’s hole. He teases again for a moment before finally pushing the head inside. He bends forward for a kiss as he slowly pushes the length inside. Harry moans at the stretch from the toy. He holds it steady until Harry begins to squirm and move his hips to find relief. 

Louis takes hold of the end of the dildo and begins moving it slow as he leans down and licks up the length of Harry’s cock. He takes the head into his mouth and begins working it in time with his thrusts. Harry moans when the dildo finally brushes his spot and Louis manages to keep the angle. Harry warns, “Lou, I’m close.” 

Louis takes him deeper and speeds up his thrusts. Harry comes hard in his mouth. He stills the dildo but continues to work him through his orgasm until he pulls away at the sensitivity and his softening cock drops from Louis’ lips. Louis gently eases the dildo from him and tosses it to the side. He crawls up the bed, meeting Harry with a kiss as he leans over him. Harry moans as he tastes himself on Louis.

As they kiss, Louis’ hard length brushes Harry’s side and Harry reaches a hand down, lightly tracing the length with a finger. “Can you fuck my mouth, please?” Louis wasn’t sure where this night would be headed, but he for sure hadn’t imagined that Harry would be asking for that. He does look eager for it though, pleading eyes staring at Louis as he waits for a response. 

“Sure love,” Louis straddles his chest and lowers himself down. Harry’s tongue reaches out first, catching a drop of precome from the tip. His kiss-swollen lips surround Louis’ cock as Harry takes him in. Louis starts off with slow thrusts, allowing Harry to guide their pace a first. Harry reaches a hand up to grab Louis’ arse and pulls him in deeper, and Louis’ lets go, chasing his own climax. 

Suddenly one of Harry’s fingers brush against his hole. Louis comes unexpectedly, spilling down Harry’s throat. A bit of come dribbles down Harry’s chin as he pulls out. 

“Holy shit.” He collapses half on top of Harry’s chest and closes his eyes, basking in the post-orgam haze. 

“Yeah.” Harry agrees.

As they lay tangled together, catching their breaths, Harry begins tracing his fingers along the bumps in Louis spine. Tiredness settles over them and the last thing Louis remembers is a raspy “Good night Lou,” before he drifts off to sleep.

\-----

Every November, the infamous patriotic dildo makes a re-appearance to commemorate the eve of general elections and, more importantly, Louis and Harry’s anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Here](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/184073497903/haztobegood-get-off-and-vote-by-haztobegood) is a rebloggable post for the fic.


End file.
